MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki
The MSN-00100 (MSN-100, MSN-001) Hyaku Shiki is a prototype attack use Mobile Suit featured in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It was primarily piloted by Quattro Bajeena during the Gryps Conflict and later by Beecha Oleg in the First Neo Zeon War. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Hyaku Shiki is a mobile suit built by Anaheim Electronics as part of the "Zeta Project". It was originally designed as the prototype transformable mobile suit, MSN-001 Delta Gundam which incorporated Anaheim Electronics' own "movable frame" technology and backpack-mounted wing binders for additional mobility. However, defects in the frame design led to problems in its transformation and the machine's development was soon abandoned. When the AEUG captured the Titans' RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, the movable frame technology of this newly acquired mobile suit assisted greatly in the advancement of the Zeta Project and also led to the redesigning of the Delta Gundam into the high performance, non-transformable Hyaku Shiki. Hyaku Shiki, which means 'Type 100' in Japanese, is named as such by its lead developer, Professor M.Nagano who hoped to create a mobile suit design that would endure for a hundred years. The Hyaku Shiki's gold colored appearance is due to the application of a beam-resistant coating on its armor, giving it some limited protection against beam attacks. The suit also has a unique sensor called the Image Directive Encode (IDE) system, which emits a red pattern when scanning or during precision aiming. It also retains several design features from the original Delta Gundam design, most notably the legs' front armor and backpack-mounted wing binders. The Delta Gundam's transformation capabilities later resurface in the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :On the sides of Hyaku Shiki's head are a pair of 60mm Vulcan Guns. These shell-firing weapons have a high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas of an enemy suit such as sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Hyaku Shiki uses the same beam saber as the Rick Dias, and a pair of them are stored on the rear waist armor, each power rated at 0.4 MW. ;*BR-M-87 Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits, the beam rifle fires a particle beam that can penetrate most armor not treated with specific counter-measures. The Hyaku Shiki's beam rifle is an improved version of an older beam rifle developed during the One Year War, and its firepower is several times that of its predecessor. Power rated at 2.8 MW, it is powered by a replaceable e-pac similar in design to the one used by Rick Dias' beam pistol. The BR-M-87 beam rifle is also capable of emitting a beam saber from its barrel for close combat.Gundam ZZ Episode 32: Crossing The Salt Lake It has a retractable hook on top of the barrel for mounting onto Hyaku Shiki's backpack when not in use. ;*AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 300mm Clay Bazooka :The same weapon as used by Rick Dias, the Clay Bazooka was originally designed to fire adhesive rounds which immobilize enemy machines rather than destroying them outright. However, it could also be loaded with other types of ammunition, including conventional explosive round as well as pellet shot round. The Clay Bazooka has 1 round in its chamber with 7 more rounds in a reloadable magazine. A retractable hook is present on top of the bazooka's barrel for mounting onto Hyaku Shiki's backpack when not in use. ;*FHA-03M1 Mega Bazooka Launcher :The most powerful class of beam weapon used by mobile suits. The mega launcher is a large mega particle cannon with firepower exceeding that of a warship's guns, which draws its power from a built-in thermonuclear reactor. Though mega launchers are equipped with maneuvering verniers, their sheer bulk reduces the mobility of the mobile suits that carry them, and due to their high power requirements they must spend a considerable amount of time charging up prior to each shot. To speed up this recharging process, additional mobile suits can be connected to a mega launcher to serve as energy tanks. ;*Shield :The same shield as used by the MSA-003 Nemo, it can switch between an expanded state and a collapsed state for ease of use, and like other shields, its surface has an anti-beam coating to defend against beam attacks. Other features of the shield include sharp edges at the top for ramming/striking attacks and latches on the back for mounting other weapons or equipment. Special Equipment & Features ;*Beam-Resistant Coating :A special coating applied to Hyaku Shiki's armor, it provides limited defense against ranged beam attacks. It is also the reason for the suit's gold-colored appearance. ;*Ballute System :An atmospheric entry device designed to be used by a multitude of different mobile suit models. As the mobile suit enters the atmosphere, a bowl-shaped ballute (balloon parachute) deploys to protect it from the friction heat of atmospheric entry. The balloon then detaches, leaving the mobile suit with chest and leg hover units which ease its descent to the ground. If the mobile suit reaches the ground without expending all the fuel in the leg units, these devices can also be used for hovering and high-speed strike missions. History The Hyaku Shiki was assigned to Quattro Bajeena of the Anti Earth Union Group and remained in service until its abandonment during the end of the Gryps Conflict, following a confrontation between Quattro and Haman Karn and her AMX-004 Qubeley of Axis. The Argama later received another Hyaku Shiki during the First Neo Zeon War, but it is unknown if it is a new unit or the original unit recovered and repaired. This unit was never assigned a permanent pilot, though Beecha Oleg usually serve as its recurring pilot. Following First Neo Zeon War, the unit was put into storage. Variants ;*MSR-00100 Hyaku Shiki Kai ;*Hyaku Shiki Nils Nielsen Custom :A customized Hyaku Shiki Gunpla built and operated by Nils Nielsen. This unit features a red and gold color scheme and retains all of the Hyaku Shiki's standard armaments. Gallery MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Lineart.jpg|Lineart Hyaku-gff-front.jpg|Fix Figuration Version (Front) Hyaku-gff-rear_1.jpg|Fix Figuration Version (Rear) Mg-hyaku-shiki-ballute-line_art.png|Hyaku Shiki + Ballute System (Master Grade line art) Hyaku_Shiki_-_Head_Unit.png|Head Unit Hyaku_Shiki_-_Body_Unit.png|Body Unit Hyaku_Shiki_-_Backpack.png|Backpack Hyaku_Shiki_-_Arm_Unit.png|Arm Unit Hyaku_Shiki_-_Leg_Unit.png|Leg Unit Hyaku_Shiki_-_Beam_Rifle.png|BR-M-87 Beam Rifle Hyaku_Shiki_-_Beam_Saber.png|Beam Saber msn-00100-beamsaberrack.jpg|Beam saber rack rms-099-claybazooka.jpg|AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 clay bazooka megabazookalauncher-transport.jpg|Mega Bazooka Launcher - Transport configuration megabazookalauncher.jpg|Mega Bazooka Launcher - Deployed configuration Hyaku-chiaki.jpg|Color art by Naochika Morishita Shiki.jpg|Hyaku Shiki MS girl 06_resize.jpg|Gundam War Card hyakushiki.jpg|Hyaku Shiki (from Gundam Perfect File) Hyaku_Shiki_Mega_Launcher_-_Gundam_Perfect_File.jpg|Firing Mega Bazooka Launcher (Gundam Perfect File) MSN-00100 Hyakushiki (Mobile Suit Bible Vol 16).jpg|In Mobile Suit Bible ZZ-HyakuShiki-vs-JamruFin.jpg|Hyaku Shiki & ZZ Gundam vs 3-D Team MSN-00100 Destroyed Sunrise.jpg|Heavily damaged and floating near Earth's orbit (Gundam Fix pictorial by Hajime Katoki) Hyakushikitest.jpg nrx044_p005.jpg|Being punched by NRX-044 Asshimar (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam movie: Heirs to the Stars) msk008_p05.jpg|MSK-008 Dijeh (left) and Hyaku Shiki (right) escort MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (center) out of battlefield during the siege of Titans' Kilimanjaro base (Z Gundam TV series) ms14a_MasaiGelgoog_p08_DodgingSandHoseAttack_GundamZZ_episode26.jpg|Dodging sand blast from Masai N'gava's Gelgoog (Gundam ZZ TV series) Hyakushiki-hizackshield.jpg Hyaku Shiki Nils Nielsen Custom GP Base.jpg|Hyaku Shiki Nils Nielsen Custom on GP base Hyaku-shiki-nils-custom.jpg|Hyaku Shiki Nils Nielsen Custom launching Hyaku Shiki Nils Nielsen Custom.png|Hyaku Shiki Nils Nielsen Custom with Beam Saber Gundam Twilight Axis v2 c006.jpg|Hyaku Shiki's wreckage (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis) Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gundam Online Hyakku Shiki.png|As seen on the game Gundam Online. Gunpla OldHyakuShiki-220.jpg|1/220 Original MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki (1985): box art OldHyakuShiki.jpg|1/144 Original MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki (1985): box art MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki HG.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki (1999): box art Gunpla_HGUC_HyakuShiki_BandaiMuseum_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSN-00100 "Hyaku-Shiki" Museum Limited Edition" (Bandai Museum exclusive; 2004): box art Hguc-msn0100-mbl.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki + Mega Bazooka Launcher" (2004): box art GryphiosWar.jpg|Hyaku Shiki as part of 1/144 HGUC "Zeta Gundam Gryphios War" triple pack (Limited release; 2006): box art HGUC-HyakuShiki-Revive.jpg|1/144 HGUC 1/144 MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Revive (2016): box art HGUC_Mega_Bazooka_Launcher.jpg|1/144 HGUC Mega Bazooka Launcher (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art HGUC Hyaku Shiki -Gold Coating-.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Coating (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2018): box art OldHyakuShiki-100.jpg|1/100 Original MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki (1985): box art Mg-msn-001.jpg|1/100 MG MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki (2001): box art Mg-msn0100-hd.jpg|1/100 MG MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Color Version (2010): box art Mg-msn-001-ballute.jpg|1/100 MG "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki + Ballute System" (2005): box art MG Hyaku Shiki Ver. 2.0.jpg|1/100 MG MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki Ver.2.0 (2015): box art MG_Mega_Bazooka_Launcher.jpg|1/100 MG FHA-03M1 Mega Bazooka Launcher (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art MG_Hyaku_Shiki_Ver._2.0_(Mechanical_Clear).jpg|1/100 MG Hyaku Shiki Ver.2.0 Clear Ver. (Gunpla Expo Osaka 2017 exclusive; 2017): box art SDGG-49-HyakuShiki.jpg|SDGG MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki (2000): box art SDGG-62-HyakuShiki&MegaBazookaLauncher.jpg|SDGG MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki & Mega Bazooka Launcher (2001): box art Action Figures MSiA_msn00100_p00_original.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki" action figure (2001): package front view. MSiA_msn00100_N_MBLauncher_p00_original.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki & Mega Bazooka Launcher" action figure set (2004): package front view. MSiA_HyakuShiki-TripleSet_p01a.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS in Action!! Limited Edition Hyaku Shiki (Gold, Silver, Copper) Triple Set" (Bandai special limited prize draw release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_HyakuShiki-TripleSet_p02.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS in Action!! Limited Edition Hyaku Shiki (Gold, Silver, Copper) Triple Set" (Bandai special limited prize draw release; 2002): content front view. MSiA_HyakuShiki-TripleSet_p03_product.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS in Action!! Limited Edition Hyaku Shiki (Gold, Silver, Copper) Triple Set" (Bandai special limited prize draw release; 2002): product's front view. MSiA_SunriseEiyuutan2-TripleSet_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Sunrise Eiyuutan 2 MS in Action Special Premium Figure Set" (Triple pack; Sony PlayStation2 Sunrise Eiyuutan 2 video game exclusive; 2002): package front view. MSiA_SunriseEiyuutan2-TripleSet_p02.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Sunrise Eiyuutan 2 MS in Action Special Premium Figure Set" (Triple pack; Sony PlayStation2 Sunrise Eiyuutan 2 video game exclusive; 2002): package and content front view. MSiA_SunriseEiyuutan2-TripleSet_p05_msn00100.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki" action figure as part of special limited edition MIA/ MSiA "Sunrise Eiyuutan 2 MS in Action Special Premium Figure Set" (2002): package front view. EMSiA_msn00100_p01_front.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (ExMSiA / EMIA) "MSN-100 Hyaku Shiki" (2006): package front view. EMSiA_msn00100_p02_back.jpg|ExMSiA / EMIA "MSN-100 Hyaku Shiki" (2006): package rear view. RobotDamashii_msn-00100_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki" (2015): package front view RobotDamashii_MegaBazookaLauncher_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "FHA-03M1 Mega Bazooka Launcher" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015) for Hyaku Shiki: package front view GFF_0023_HyakuShiki_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0023 "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki / FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0023_HyakuShiki_box-back.jpg|GFF #0023 "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki / FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai" figure set (2004): package rear view GFF_0023_HyakuShiki-FAHyakuShikiKai_Sample.jpg|GFF #0023 "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki" figure: product sample (left) with parts convertible to "FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai" figure (right) GFF_Limited_ZGundamTheMovieEX_box-front.jpg|GFF "Z Gundam The Movie EX" triple pack (Limited release; 2005): package front view GFF_Limited_ZGundamTheMovieEX_box-back.jpg|GFF "Z Gundam The Movie EX" triple pack (Limited release; 2005): package rear view GFF_Limited_ZGundamTheMovieEX_content-front.jpg|GFF "Z Gundam The Movie EX" triple pack (Limited release; 2005): content front view GFF_Limited_ZGundamTheMovieEX_sample.jpg|GFF "Z Gundam The Movie EX" action figure triple pack (Limited release; 2005): product samples, from left - MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, and RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (A.E.U.G. Ver.) KadoSenshi_Hyaku-Shiki.jpg|Kado Senshi "MSN-100 Hyaku Shiki" (2003): box art Notes and Trivia *The 'N' in the Hyaku Shiki's model number stands for Nagano, the surname of its real life and in-series designer. *The Hyaku Shiki was one of mechanical designer Mamoru Nagano's Mobile Suit designs for Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Illustrated during the planning phase of the series, the Hyaku Shiki was imagined as a design for the titular Gundam-type suit, one of several designs created by the large design team in charge of the series. Director Yoshiyuki Tomino rejected the Nagano design, citing that it wasn't streamlined for transforming, instead settling on the preliminary design by Kazumi Fujita. Tomino did, however, like the design, and it made its way into the series with some slight cleaning up. The in-series explanation for the Hyaku-Shiki is also true to life, down to the name of its designer - an Anaheim employee named Dr. M. Nagano. *The Hyaku Shiki's design has some similar features to Nagano's other mechanical designs, such the tubing from the back of its thighs to its calves and the small wing binders on the back, similar to mechanical designs from Heavy Metal L-Gaim. Its gold color scheme is very similar, and may be a homage, to Poseidal's Original Auge from L-Gaim. Zander Cross from Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops is also based on the Hyaku Shiki as well. *The Master Grade Ver.2.0 kit's leg joints are designed in a way that the unit can do a partial transformation into Wave Rider mode. *The ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny is likely a homage to the Hyaku Shiki. *A red version of Hyaku Shiki appears in the game Sunrise Heroes 2 along with much of the plot and mobile suits from Zeta Gundam. Damashii Nations released a figure of this dubbed Hyaku Shiki Char Aznable Colors. *In Super Robot Wars and SD Gundam G Generation series until Overworld, Hyaku Shiki doesn't have the anti beam coating ability. In G Generation Overworld, the Hyaku Shiki does have the Anti-Beam Coating; however it only negates 30% of beam damage. **An exception in SRW would be A Portable which has it as a full upgrade bonus. References Hyaku.jpg Hyakushiki-Zprofile.jpg|Information from "Project File Z Gundam" External Links *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki on MAHQ.net ja:MSN-00100 百式